


Acacia Blossom

by berry_sooffle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekSoo being soft around each other, Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O are Best Friends, Canon Universe, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, M/M, implied kaisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berry_sooffle/pseuds/berry_sooffle
Summary: No matter what, Baekhyun stayed.





	Acacia Blossom

It had been a while; there used to be random calls that were always rejected, texts that were curtly replied – all of which Baekhyun had always been used too, he just wasn’t used to this. It hurt, freaking hurt to be honest. Ever since Kim Jongin came around, he felt _replaced_ , not necessarily replaced, but… it’s just painfully sad that he was no longer the only one who Kyungsoo confided everything to. They rarely talked, and this whole occurrence of a “5 feet and 11 inches” happened to make it worse.

And Baekhyun decided to stop caring about this matter, only to fail miserably. He _missed_ Kyungsoo – this whole 5-feet-8-inched angry brownie was his bestest of friend for god’s sake , and this was also Baekhyun being Baekhyun – to full of himself to admit it out. But he still couldn’t let him go. He would never. So when Do Kyungsoo knocked on his bedroom door at 11PM, Baekhyun immediately followed him to the dining room, not asking any further question.

His deft fingers absent-mindedly tapped on the wooden surface of the dinning table, which was no longer smooth and shiny, _Junmyeon should consider buying a new one_ , his thought wandered. His nails were all blunt, he seemed to have bitten those more often lately, _Baek would scold me for this._ He let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. There were sounds, though muffled by thick glass windows, signalling the end of another busy night in Seoul.

Ice cubes clank against his favourite china mug. The dark dense bitter liquid itched to spill, but he wouldn't let it, as he didn't have any strength left to clean the mess afterwards, not that there was anyone who would do it for him.

“So?” Baekhyun spoke up. “Are you happy? Or are you too tired to even notice?” He smiled, the smile that never reached his eyes.

“I don’t know. Am I?” His usual velvet voice was raspy, and tired. He didn't look at Baekhyun, for fear of being exposed of raw emotions. He could never hide anything from Baek, after all.

“Look at _me_ , Soo.” His voice actually sounded worried, and Kyungsoo didn’t like it one bit. He hated being pitied on.

“For fuck’s sakes I don't pity you Soo!” Shit, he could read mind then. “Look, I actually spend my time drinking coffee with you in the middle of the fucking night instead of getting my beauty sleep so you’d better spill everything and by everything I mean _everything_. So cut the crap and the bullshit and all your sentiments, _spill_.” The blond stopped his word spilling with an annoyed huff. He had always hated being hid from things. In addition, this was Kyungsoo. So he would never take no for an answer.

Kyungsoo finally lifted his head up. And with one single look, Baekhyun got it all. He did not hesitate to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo’s now fragile figure, embracing him in the comforting warmth.

He buried his head in the crook of his best friend’s neck, it’s slightly bony, but he wouldn't complain. The scent was still the same, he liked it.

“I’m tired, Baek.”  His voice was muffled in Baekhyun’s chest, and it was far too weak to cover up the sobs that followed.

Tender hands soothed his shaking back.  “I don't even know if I made the right choice after all. Am I worth it? Is he worth it? I don't know anymore Baek.” His blunt fingernails digged into the clothed shoulders. It pained his heart, witnessing Kyungsoo break down like this.

“If you are too tired, then take a break, Soo. There's no point forcing yourself into something, even though it’s a 5-year relationship.” His hands caressing Kyungsoo’s brunette locks, it was far shorter than the last time he touched it, and felt funny. He let out a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Baekhyun could even feel his frown from up there, perched on the top of Kyungsoo’s head.

“Your hair. It’s like petting a small baby hedgehog. Keke~” He moved his hands to ease away the tense in the other’s neck, his small hedgehog immediately relaxed into the soothing movements.

“You are getting out of the topic,” came the tiny answer, and Baekhyun yelped, as a sudden pain shot through his spine.

“Sorry. Hehe.” He freaking had the nerves to giggle, Kyungsoo kinda regretted having a soft spot for this rascal. “What I mean is, Jongin is stupid sometimes, shush, we all know he is,” he stopped to give a stern look at Kyungsoo, his eyes were dried now, though still red stung, nailed it.

“He did stupid things sometimes, thoughtless things. And you don’t have to suffer through all of that. Tell him how you feel. If he doesn't listen I’ll hapkido the shit out of him – OUCH!” Kyungsoo shot him a glare. His pinches were really something.

“And if you are too tired then walk out of it for a while, give yourself some time. It works, I swear.” He whispered, hands rubbing circles on Kyungsoo’s back, he had gained some weights; Baekhyun liked the feeling of it. Chubby baby hedgehog was always the cutest.

His baby hedgehog looked at him incredulously. And he freaking pouted. Baekhyun had to conceal his internal squealing.

“Has my advice ever failed you?” He smirked. And Kyungsoo, being Kyungsoo in his weakest moments, fell for his charms, and a part of it because he trusted Baekhyun the most too. Maybe that part of it was the major reason.

“Yeah, maybe I should.” He breathed out; it felt better. It did.

“What’s the magic word?” Baekhyun laid a small kiss on the top of Kyungsoo’s head, he just had to take advantage of this holy situation. Luckily, Kyungsoo decided to let it slide.

“Thank you, Baek.” He mumbled, squeezing his best slash most annoying slash most trusted friend. He would cherish him for life, and he knew Baek would do the same to him.

“And?”

“Don’t.push.it.”

“You know you love me, Soo.”

                                                                                                                _But I don’t know if you know I love you too._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this is one of my favorite works (of mine haha). And this was also the start of my journey to write for BaekSoo '^'  
> P.S. "In the Victorian language of flowers Acacia represents good friends, sophistication of a secret love." *wink wink*


End file.
